Secret
by FerOdair
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC DE HOUSE::: Cameron se siente mal, náuseas matutinas, un desmayo... no hay que ser médico para imaginarse qué es lo que le pasa y Chase es el principal culpable. EPILOGO UP NOW COMPLETE CamChase pairing.
1. Secret

**Primer capítulo**

**¡¡Sorpresa!!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, solo hago esto por diversión :D

**Título: **Secret

**Pairing: **Chase & Cameron

**Dedicatoria: **a todas las CamChase... y a mi amiga Lis, que tiene la culpa que ahora me guste House...

* * *

Aquél era otra día normal en el PPTH, House huyendo de sus horas de clínica y Cuddy persiguiéndolo. Todo igual excepto una cosa, en el departamento de diagnóstico médico Cameron y Chase se ignoraban mutuamente. 

Foreman no tardó mucho en notarlo

_-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?_

Chase miró de reojo a Cameron antes de contestar

_-Créeme Foreman, es mejor no saber_

_-Bueno, perdón por preocuparme-_ respondió Foreman indignado

Más tarde, en el almuerzo, Foreman volvió a tomar el tema con Cameron.

_-Nada, no es nada serio-_repuso ella

El hombre se dio por vencido y decidió contarle algo importante a su amiga.

_-Cameron, estoy pensando en renunciar al equipo, más bien es un hecho, en dos meses me iré a un hospital en Florida._

Ella no supo que decir, estaba feliz por él porque al fin se iba a realizar como profesional y cumplir su meta de dirigir un departamento, pero por otro lado eso significaba ya no verlo a diario.

_-Te echaré de menos, Foreman._

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron. A pocos metros de ahí, un chico rubio los veía y sin razón aparente se puso muy celoso.

Ese mismo día, al salir del hospital, Cameron y Chase se encontraron en el elevador. Tratando de no darle importancia, Chase comentó:

_-Parece que Foreman ahora si te considera su amiga..._

_-¿De qué hablas, Chase?_

Él miraba al techo

_-Nada, no sé porque esperaba un poco más de ti, Cameron, por lo menos debiste aguardar unos días ¿no?... ¡apenas ayer terminaste conmigo y hoy ya estás con él!... vaya sorpresa_

Cameron lo miró sin entender mucho. El elevador se detuvo y se encontraron en el vestíbulo.

_-Adiós Chase_

Cameron salió del hospital, sin mirar atrás.

El recorrido hasta su casa le pareció más largo de lo normal. El comentario extraño de Chase la afectó demasiado. Después de 4 meses de estar juntos, escenas como esa dolían profundamente.

Ella no supo si fue por el enfado que le causó su encuentro con Chase en el elevador, por el calor o por el cansancio que llegó muy mareada a su departamento.

No le dio importancia hasta la mañana siguiente que las náuseas eran más fuertes y persistentes.

_-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Cameron?-_se dijo a si misma mirándose en el espejo del baño.

El ruido del teléfono recibiendo una llamada la sobresaltó. De inmediato fue a contestar.

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Allison Cameron?_

_-Soy yo_

_-Habla Alice Portman de New Heaven Detox Center_

Cameron se desconcertó por un segundo, hacía varios años que no escuchaba hablar de ese lugar.

_-Eh si ¿le pasó algo a Isaac?_

_-No, no, solo quiero informarle que como parte de su rehabilitación, el señor Frost debe pasar 6 meses con un pariente, y usted es su único familiar registrado._

_-Ah bueno, esta es una sorpresa..._

_-El señor Frost estará con usted en dos horas. Espero que no le cause problemas, su tratamiento marcha muy bien._

Cameron colgó el teléfono.

Era inevitable estar nerviosa, hacía más de 4 años que no veía a Isaac, su hermano.

La razón por la que tenían apellidos diferentes era simple.

Sarah Frost, la madre de Isaac, fue pareja del padre de Cameron unos años antes de que él se casara con la madre de Cameron. El señor Cameron nunca le dio su apellido a Isaac porque no estaba seguro de que fuera su hijo, sin embargo nunca lo desamparó.

El muchacho era tres años mayor que Cameron y se conocieron por casualidad en la escuela de medicina, se hicieron muy amigos y cuando se enteraron de la situación entre el señor Cameron y la señora Frost, los dos decidieron que serían hermanos.

La última vez que Allison y Isaac se vieron, él estaba sumido en la depresión por la muerte de su madre, Cameron tuvo que internarlo en un centro de desintoxicación antes de que las drogas lo mataran.

Y habían pasado más de 4 años.

Cameron terminaba de acomodar un cojín del sofá cuando tocaron la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, más delgado que como ella lo recordaba, pero la sonrisa era la misma.

Sonrisas, abrazos, un "¡que bien te ves!", y después una invitación a salir.

Isaac estaba muy emocionado de ver a su hermana otra vez, y Cameron no podía creer que al fin él parecía completamente recuperado.

Quizá fue por toda la emoción acumulada, que Cameron se desmayó... haciendo que Isaac se asustara bastante

* * *

**bueno gracias por leer hasta aquí... creéme me encantan los reviews asi que deja uno... ****Si a alguien el Isaac de la historia le recordó al de Héroes, pues sólo esta inspirado en él, no comparten más rasgos en común.**

**Please Please Reviews**


	2. Tiempo

**Capitulo 2 **

**Disclaimer. House obvio no es mio!!!! **

* * *

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando a ti te gustaría que fuera lento. También sucede al revés.

Chase hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para que la ausencia de Cameron no lo hubiese herido de aquella manera, porque aquellos años hubiesen pasado en un parpadeo.

Un día, cinco años atrás, Cameron llegó al Princeton más tarde que de costumbre, fue al departamento de diagnósticos y se sentó a esperar a que House llegara. Chase la veía cómo se estrujaba las manos y de vez en vez lo miraba furtivamente. También un par de veces sacó su móvil como escribiendo mensajes de texto.

Por fin llegó House y Cameron entró detrás de él a su despacho, unos 10 minutos después ella salió y volvió con Cuddy. La decana salió de nuevo y regresó. Después los tres volvieron a salir.

Chase miraba el ir y venir sin atreverse a preguntar lo que pasaba, sin embargo al día siguiente House le diría que en unos días alguien llegaría a ocupar el puesto de Cameron, porque ella había renunciado.

Finalmente Foreman no abandonó el equipo, él también se sorprendió mucho con la renuncia de Cameron.

Desde aquél día, el joven internista no dejó de pensar en la inmunóloga, pero en 5 años no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ir y llamar a su puerta, no pudo nunca ir a decirle que la echaba de menos, no sólo aquellos momentos de locura en las casas de los pacientes y en el armario, la extrañaba más allá de lo que él podía explicar.

Cuando uno es cobarde, se pierden tantas cosas… Chase estaba a punto de descubrir que aquello era cierto.

Cameron lo sabía desde hacia mucho tiempo

Ella tampoco fue valiente, irse del hospital había sido una acción que reflejaba su temor, irse sin decirle nada a él, Cameron había decidido que tendría sola a su hijo porque tenía miedo de la reacción de Chase, tenía miedo de descubrir que lo quería.

Pero el destino es cruel y te hace enfrentarte a los errores del pasado.

_Un día normal, en el Princeton_, un grupo de 15 niños pequeños estaban sentados en la sala de espera junto a tres mujeres que parecían profesoras, una mayor y dos más jóvenes.

-¿porqué justo el día que me toca pasar clínica a mí?

-House no vería ni a tres de estos niños sin salir corriendo, Chase, por favor, tenemos un convenio con el director del kínder…- Cuddy parecía tan desesperada como él- míralos, no son más que un montón de angelitos… seguro que terminas rápido

Una de las maestras jóvenes entró al consultorio con un niño, visiblemente enfadado

-Muy bien, abre la boca Michael… -dijo Chase una vez que el niño se sentó en la camilla

-Parece que hoy va a tener un largo día, doctor- dijo la joven mirándolo examinar a Michael- el director opina que es mejor verificar la revisión médica a dejar que los padres lo hagan… ya sabe…

-Si, todo el mundo miente… -respondió Chase- muy bien Michael no creo que tengas nada malo… siguiente…

Pasaron otros 5 niños después de Michael, hubo llantos, unas cuantas pataletas, pero nada que Chase no pudiera controlar. Otros cinco niños y ya estaba deseando salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto, House fue al despacho de Cuddy…

-Cuddy necesito a otro patito… el chico inmunólogo no me convence…

-House has cambiado por lo menos 20 veces al suplente de Cameron en 5 años ¿no te parece que ya es tiempo de que te quedes con uno?

-¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que la vuelvas a contratar?

Cuddy miró a House antes de contestar

-House, ambos sabemos que ella no quiere volver…

El tiempo hace de todo para acomodar las piezas, para reunir personas y restaurar vidas... para todos llega el momento. Chase llevaba cinco largos años esperando ese momento, y por fin el destino iba a concederle una oportunidad.

-¿Has sabido algo de Robert?

-La última vez que lo vi, lo enviaste a atender a esos niños del preescolar

-No House, no ese Robert... nuestro Robert

Gregory House siempre había ido en contra de la gente que miente, pero por todo el aprecio que sentía por Cameron, el doctor "siempre honesto, brutalmente honesto" se había callado una gran mentira, un secreto.

Cuatro años hacía que él y Cuddy se había convertido en los padrinos del hijo de Cameron, y todo ese tiempo él estuvo a punto de decirle a Chase la verdad... pero siempre en el último momento algo ocurría

-Cameron me dijo que hoy empezaba en el Kinder...

-Con que no sea en el mismo del convenio...

House salió del despacho de Cuddy todo lo rápido que pudo, llegó a la sala de espera, de inmediato reconoció a cierto niño rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Tío Greg!

-Eh será mejor que yo examine a este muchacho... el doctor Chase está muy ocupado ¿no?- le dijo a la maestra más vieja que lo miraba curiosa- venga Robert entra al consultorio

El niño se levantó de un salto de la silla y siguió a House. La puerta se cerró justo cuando Chase abrió la puerta para que una niñita saliera del consultorio junto a la otra maestra

-Siguiente... quiero decir... ¿Robert Frost?- dijo Chase mirado la lista, era el último paciente y tenía ganas de saltar

-Lo atendió el otro doctor- dijo la maestra

Chase puso cara de sorpresa y fue a asomarse al consultorio continuo, descubrió a House jugando PSP con el niño

-Se supone que tiene que examinarlo

-Y está perfecto... míralo: tiene dos brazos, dos piernas, cinco deditos en cada mano, un montón de dientes-come-dulces y ambas orejas, sin olvidar dos ojitos verdes y cabello rubito como el tuyo

Chase se recargó en la puerta, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-Robert… sube a la camilla le echaré un vistazo a tu garganta ¿de acuerdo?

El niño obedeció

-¿A que es curioso que se llame Robert, no? –dijo House sacando una paleta de su bolsillo

-¿Porqué?

-Eh yo que sé… ¿recuerdas que el 30 de los hombres no saben que están criando al hijo de otro?

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Míralo bien… ¿no ves nada en particular?

Chase entornó los ojos, miraba al niño con curiosidad

-Tiene una especie de erupción en el cuello, como salpullido o algo.

House se acercó a mirar al pequeño Robert.

-Llévatelo y ponlo en observación antes de que le de un shock anafiláctico.

Si, a veces el tiempo se vale de situaciones trágicas… o de personas que no pueden guardar secretos.

* * *

**Bueno por favor!!!! dejen reviews. Gracias por los 113 hits pero bueno diganme que opinan nop?**


	3. Accion

**Capitulo 3**

**Acción**

**Dedicatoria: Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo 2, en especial a **

**Ainara- **_gracias por el review, niña espero que este cap te guste también _

**EsmeGSR- **_aprecio en especial que me digas donde fallo, gracias por eso Esme y sigue haciendolo por favor_

**NessyLovesRoger-**_ me reí mucho con tu review Nessy, gracias y espero que dejes uno para este cap_

**Ocean**_- muchas gracias por tu review, Ocean ya sabes que soy tu fan jeje y me dio mucho gusto que leyeras mi fic, que no es tan bueno como los tuyos pero... bueno_

**Atenea**_- esta actualizacion la empece a escribir en cuanto vi tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, gracias por leer_

**Y bueno ahora si**

**

* * *

**

Silenciosa y bastante soleada, la oficina de Administración de Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital resultaba el lugar ideal para ir y tomar una siesta.

Paciente, sobre el sofá junto a la puerta, Gregory House aguardaba a la administradora del hospital, con los ojos cerrados.

Por fin llegó Cuddy, distraída, con unas cuantas carpetas en la mano, entró sin notar a House, hasta que él le dijo, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá y sin abrir los ojos, en un tono de voz sepulcral

-Ha llegado el día y la hora. Temed enemigos.

-¡House! Me asustaste…

-Y no serás la única del día de hoy, jefa

-¿Qué haces aquí? Supe que tenías un caso

-Nada que un poco de helado y una amigdalotomía no puedan curar, pero me gusta asustar a la gente… ya sabes así soy yo, no me resistí a averiguar cómo se ponía histérica esa maestra del kindergarden.

Cuddy suspiró, era imposible ganarle a House. Fue a sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio

-Y eso del destino… ¿qué quisiste decir?

-Que hoy tendrás que premiarme por mi buena acción del día

-Dudo que tú hagas algo bueno... dime ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

-Ingresé a Robert y puse a Chase a examinarlo... la miss del kindergarden firmó la autorización pero tarde o temprano, Cameron tendrá que venir por su hijo y...

-Y tendrá que ver a Chase...

-Exacto, jefa ¡qué lista!

-House, Cameron nos va a matar a ambos por esto

-O nos va a agradecer que al fin pongamos las cosas en orden. Cuddy, tú sabes que alejar a Chase de su hijo no era estar haciendo lo correcto

La decana de Medicina miró por largo rato a House y suspiró, giró hacia su escritorio y tomó el teléfono.

-Será mejor que yo misma la llame

House salió de la oficina, dejando a Cuddy con el presentimiento de que aquello iba a terminar mal.

En la habitación de aislamiento, Chase le hacía una prueba de alergias al niño. Estaba sorprendido porque durante todo el tiempo, había mantenido la compostura y ni siquiera se había asustado un poco.

-Eres valiente, Robert… bueno ya terminé… si necesitas algo puedes llamar a la enfermera

El niño movió la cabeza asintiendo

-¿Cuándo vendrá mi mamá?

-Descuida, seguro ya la llamaron… mientras tanto intenta descansar

Chase salió con una gran sonrisa de la habitación. Atender niños pequeños casi siempre le resultaba satisfactorio, pero aquella vez era diferente.

Dicen que los momentos importantes de la vida terminan incluso antes de que te des cuenta de que aquello era tan especial.

Un hombre joven, más o menos de su edad llegó caminando de prisa por el pasillo seguido de una enfermera. Era Isaac.

-Es el familiar del niño, doctor

-¿Cómo esta Robert?

-Tuvo una alarma de shock anafiláctico, tuvimos que colocarlo en una habitación especial… ahora puede que este dormido pero si quiere verlo tendrá que cambiarse de ropa

-Quiero verlo

-Por favor ayude al señor- dijo Chase a la enfermera- regresaré con el resultado de la prueba en una hora

Chase fue directo a la oficina de diagnóstico médico

-¿House¿Dónde está Elmer (el inmunólogo)? Necesito que haga unas pruebas

-Almorzando con Foreman, supongo… ¿cómo va tu paciente?

-¿Mi paciente? Fue tu idea meterlo a esa sala de aislamiento. No tengo aún los resultados de la prueba de alergia.

-Olvida la prueba, necesito que consigas la autorización para el tratamiento… ¿vino ya alguien a reclamarlo?

-Su padre, creo… House no puedes darle tratamiento si no sabes que…

-¿Seguro que era el padre? No querrás haber dejado pasar al hospital a un secuestrador de niños

-No le pregunté, pero seguro que es su padre… se parecen mucho físicamente

-Pues ve a conseguir una firma de papi para esto- y le arrojó un portapapeles con la autorización- ya sabes… si no es el padre no vale la firma

Chase salió de la oficina un poco enojado.

Por suerte el hombre estaba afuera, mirando al niño por el cristal.

-Pensé que era mejor dejarlo dormir- dijo cuando Chase se acercó

-¿Es su hijo, cierto?

-Es hermano pequeño ¿por qué?

-Necesito que alguien firme la autorización para el tratamiento… y no parece su hermano

-Ok, es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana… ¿puedo firmar yo esa autorización?

-Me temo que no señor Frost… tendrá que llamar a su hermana

-Esta fuera de la ciudad en un congreso, es doctora… usted sabe como son esas cosas

Chase sintió una sensación rara en el estómago

-Es el problema con los padres médicos, creen que sus hijos estarán perfectos en casa mientras ellos se la pasan bien en esas conferencias

-Mi hermana no tuvo la culpa de que Robert se enfermara

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir… disculpe

-¿Es grave?

Chase no supo que decir, ni él mismo sabía

-No le mentiré… el doctor House siempre escoge los casos más extraños y difíciles…

-¿El doctor House?

-¿Lo conoce?

-Nos hemos visto- dijo House acercándose detrás de los dos- Muchacho ¡vaya sorpresa! Eh ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Isaac…

-Claro… que despistado soy… bueno Isaac ya te habrá explicado mi patito la situación así que ya sabes que hacer

-Si, ya entendí… descuida House

Y dando la vuelta se alejó por el pasillo

-¡Ah! Es tan agradable que te comprendan ¿no crees, Chase?

El internista le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto. Intentó descifrar en la expresión divertida de House el significado de aquel mini teatro que segundos antes habían montado el hombre y su jefe. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? Y lo más importante ¿De dónde se conocían tan bien esos dos?

El destino poco a poco iba acomodando las cosas, como si fueran piezas de puzzle.

* * *

**Por favor por favor por favor dejen reviews, ahora que ya es verano probablemente tenga mas tiempo de actualizar... asi que ¡inspirenme con sus reviews! ya saben que acepto sugerencias y todo eso**

**Y el botón de GO para Submit Review esta tan a la mano... **


	4. Encuentros

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dedicaron unos minutos a dejarme un review: Belewien90, EsmeGSR, Ocean y Atenea ¡Muchas gracias niñas por sus lindos comentarios! Espero que este cap este a la altura de sus expectativas.

Y sobretodo, este cap va dedicado a un personita especial que de repente me da golpes en la cabeza jeje ¡pirata este va para ti!

* * *

Muchas veces en la vida, no queda más que volver a comenzar; juntos los fragmentos del pasado pueden formar otro horizonte que bien podría dar respuestas y razones para continuar. 

Pero en la historia de Chase, Robert y Cameron no iba a ser así de fácil.

House había subestimado a Isaac, y media hora después de hablar con él y que le muchacho le dijera "-Si, ya entendí… descuida House", el brillante doctor estaba en la oficina de Cuddy severamente molesto.

-¿Cómo que quiere transferirlo?

-Si House, ha puesto la orden de cambiarlo al Hospital General de New Jersey… según la política de ese hospital, no hay problema en que no sea el padre del niño

-Pero para sacarlo de este hospital si los hay ¿o me vas a decir que la Decana de Medicina va a pasar por alto las reglas sólo porque se trata de una persona que conoce?

-House… esto es muy difícil, deberíamos dejar que Cameron decida

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-No, tenía el móvil apagado

-Ponme al teléfono con ella Cuddy, esto se tiene que acabar ¡ya! Espera un segundo- buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta su busca, en menos de dos minutos, Chase estaba frente a él- Tú ve y convence al hombre de que el chiquillo esta muy grave, que si no quiere llevárselo por la puerta de atrás, tendrá que esperar a que lo cures

-Pero House, ni siquiera sabemos que tiene

-Tú no sabes qué tiene, yo por mi parte sé desde el principio que sólo tiene inflamación severa de las amígdalas y necesita cirugía y helado

-¿Sabías que sólo tenía amigdalitis y me hiciste hacerle pruebas dolorosas y quién sabe que más?

-Anda Chase… ve y has lo que te digo… y tú- se volvió a ver a Cuddy- estoy esperando mi llamada…

El chico rubio salió de la oficina de Administración del Princeton y Cuddy marcó el número en el teléfono.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, Cameron tomó su móvil.

-¿Hola?

-¡Cameron! Adivina quién es

-¿House?..¿Pasa algo?...¿Estás bien?...¿Cuddy y Wilson se encuentran bien?

-Todos perfectamente, gracias por preguntar… bueno Robert está aquí en el hospital y pensamos… Cuddy y yo – dijo remarcando las palabras ante la cara escandalizada de la Decana- que tendrías que saberlo

-¿Robert? Si esto es broma House… ya lo conseguiste, me asustas

-No, no es broma… y bueno, Chase es su doctor

-¿Qué?... ¡House como permitiste qué…!

-¿Y quién soy yo para meterme con el destino, Cameron? Tu hermanito está aquí y no creo que este manejando bien las cosas, yo creo que necesitas venir

-Pero…

-Si no, se bien a quién decirle que firme la autorización de cirugía y tratamiento, aunque primero tendré que darle un par de explicaciones

-Estaré ahí en un par de horas… antes si puedo

House colgó el teléfono y se volvió a mirar a Cuddy

-¿Qué dijo?

-Vendrá

-¿No sientes nada por hacer esto?

-¿Te refieres al leve cosquilleo en el estómago que produce la culpa? No, creo que el vicodín también reduce esos espasmos- sonrió

-Nunca cambiarás, House

Chase había conseguido que Isaac, después de una hora y media de insistencia, desistiera de la idea de llevarse al niño a otro hospital, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a su madre para que firmara la autorización para cirugía menor.

-Mientras tanto puedes comer helado eh ¿quieres?

-Suena bien…

-Muy bien, iré a traerte el sabor que me digas

-Mmm… chocolate esta bien, gracias doctor

-No es nada, ahora vuelvo

Chase apenas tardó unos minutos, pero cuando regresó, una mujer joven estaba inclinada sobre el niño acariciando su cabello

"Vaya, al fin llegó la madre de este chico"- pensó Chase

El internista se acercó con el bote de helado en una mano, ella no se movió y su cara estaba oculta para él.

_-¿Señora Frost? La estábamos esperando para poder programar la cirugía… Descuide, Robert se pondrá bien después de la intervención_

La mujer levantó la cabeza lentamente y ante la mirada atenta de Chase, se volvió a mirarlo. El abrió los ojos como platos… pasaron varios segundos antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

_-¿__Allison__? Tú… no puedo creerlo… eres tú..._

-_Hola Chase_- dijo ella

_-¿Cómo es que…?_ – de pronto Chase recordó la situación, todos los sucesos del día, la extraña actitud de House y Cuddy, y con un repentino vacío en el estómago, preguntó temiendo la respuesta- _¿Es tu hijo?_

_-Si, House me llamó y me dijo que estaba aquí_

_-Eh si, ya sabemos que es lo que le pasa… nada que una amigdalotomía y helado no puedan curar- _le ofreció el helado- _toma, eh yo voy a estar en la oficina… adiós Cameron_

Chase salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo… se sentía mal, como un tonto, por fin había visto de nuevo a la mujer que durante cinco años no dejó de amar, a _su_ Allison… y simplemente se comportó como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si el pasado no hubiese sido nada.

Llegó al departamento de diagnósticos tan absorto en si mismo que ni siquiera notó a House.

-¡Hey! Te dije que no dejaras de sujetarle la mano al crío hasta que llegara la madre…

-Y llegó, por eso regresé- dijo él queriendo que House no notara su perturbación

-¿Y bien? Tienes derecho a una pregunta, muchacho…

-No quiero saber nada…

-¿Es que no la viste? Supongo que ha cambiado un poco en los últimos años pero no tanto como para que no la reconozcas

-Era Cameron… y el niño es hijo suyo

House estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla y sujetar del cuello a Chase

-Enserio eres lento… pero este caso tendrás que resolverlo tú solo, yo ya hice demasiado por ti…

Y salió de su oficina, frustrado, hacia el despacho de Wilson.

-Jimmy ¿qué me trajiste de almorzar hoy?

El oncólogo alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, moviendo la cabeza sonrió

-No te daré de mi club sándwich hasta que me digas en que andan metidos Cuddy y tú… ella esta desesperada, camina de un lado a otro en su oficina y me gritó sin razón… y tú no te ves muy feliz

-Ah eso… bueno es que se me ha declarado y yo le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo

-¡House!

-Ok, Ok, te cuento

House le relató a James todo, desde el principio que él ya conocía hasta sus últimas acciones de aquél día, cuando terminó, el oncólogo no sabía si reír o llorar… y finalmente hizo lo primero

-¿Así que Chase no adivinó que Robert además de ser hijo de Cameron es también suyo? No lo puedo creer… siempre pensé que eso de que "la sangre llama" era cierto

-Pues no se cumple tampoco para mi padre… me voy a casa…

La tarde estaba a punto de caer y el doctor House iba a dormirse sin saber que nunca se pueden ocultar las heridas del todo, que Chase dejaría de ser cobarde porque había descubierto algo maravilloso y que Cameron, también dejaría de tener miedo para darle la oportunidad a él de ser padre y de hacer méritos para conquistarla de nuevo.

Pero, como quedó claro desde el principio, el destino se vale de ciertas personas para evitar que verdades importantes queden sin ser dichas.

* * *

**Continuará???**

**Tengo un pequeño cap a manera de prologo... dejare que ustedes decidan si lo subo o no. ¡Dejen reviews! y espero que esten disfrutando del verano.**

**Nos vemos!!!**


	5. Epilogo

**Epílogo

* * *

**

**Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y perdón por tardar siglos en actualizar pero la universidad no es fácil jaja saludos a todas y aquí va la última parte de mi fic, espero les guste y envien reviews!

* * *

**

Cuando era pequeña, Alison había escuchado eso de que "el amor siempre llama dos veces". Entonces no lo había comprendido, pero justo en ese momento, que aún tenía en las manos el bote de helado, volvió la frase a su mente.

Se volvió a ver a Robert, que la miraba curioso.

-Voy a buscar a Isaac para que venga a cuidarte ¿si? Yo debo ir a agradecerle al doctor Chase que te haya cuidado tan bien

El niño asintió. Estaba cansado, a punto de quedarse dormido.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que House se había ido del departamento de Diagnósticos dejando a Chase con una mirada confundida.

Ahora, House estaba en su casa mirando la TV y Chase, sentado en la silla de su jefe, con la cabeza entre las manos y visiblemente abatido… intentaba no pensar en el asunto de Cameron, quería no pensar en nada, pero simplemente no podía.

De pronto, un ligero ruido en la puerta hizo que levantara la mirada. Junto al umbral de cristal y aún con la mano en la manija, estaba ella.

-Chase, necesitamos hablar

Él se levantó, no si un poco de esfuerzo.

-No creo que sea hora de una charla... ya tengo que irme- dijo mientras iba por la oficina buscando su mochila

-¿Vas a dejar a tu paciente?

-Su hijo va a estar bien, señora Frost- pronunció las últimas palabras con una voz que no parecía suya- la operación esta programada para las 9:00

-Chase yo... tengo que decirte... tienes que saber...

-¡No, Cameron! No quiero enterarme de lo feliz que has sido en este tiempo, ni de cómo es que te convertiste en la señora Frost... prefiero no pensar

Ella movió la cabeza, despacio, negando

-Pero ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso?...

-No necesito ser House para deducir que el tipo ese que me ha molestado todo el día, es tu esposo... ¿eh? El feliz padre de tu hijo, aunque se ha rehusado a confesarlo...

-¿Isaac? No creo que…

-Es cierto... anda ve a reñirlo... yo me voy

Cameron se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros

-No tienes idea…

Chase bajó la mirada, no quería verla a los ojos

-Si me disculpa, señora Frost, tengo que irme… mañana voy a operar a su hijo ¿no quiere que esté desvelado, verdad? Nada más inapropiado que un cirujano somnoliento

Cameron no se movió ni un centímetro

-Chase, lamento mucho haberme ido así…

-Nada te obligaba a consultarme tus planes de renuncia, ni siquiera a despedirte… después de todo para ti lo nuestro había sido sólo sexo

-Siento mucho haber dispuesto así nuestra relación desde el principio

-No tienes porqué, yo acepté no me obligaste a nada. Lo cierto es que nunca compartí tu perspectiva y para mí siempre fue algo más que eso… tanto que en este tiempo no he conseguido olvidarte

Ella por fin lo soltó y Chase subió la mirada justo cuando Cameron daba media vuelta quedando de espaldas a él.

-Yo… mentiría si dijera que no he pensado en ti en estos años

Chase recordó los sucesos del día y un atisbo de enojo lo invadió.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien… bueno volviste a casarte supongo y ahora tienes un hijo- dijo muy serio

Cameron se volvió y lo miró a los ojos

-Ya te he dicho que Isaac es mi hermano

-Tu no…

-Te lo habría dicho si no estuvieras interrumpiendo todo el tiempo

-Bueno… pero el niño si es hijo tuyo… se ríe igual que tú y su sonrisa es idéntica a la tuya

Ella se quedó un instante en silencio mirándolo

-Nadie me había hecho notar eso… es muy tierno, gracias

-Me voy, es tarde y mañana tengo una cirugía

Cameron le tendió la mano, sonriendo apenas, Chase se la estrechó confundido

-Adiós, Robert

-Adiós, Alison

Ella caminó hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla tras de sí y sin volverse a mirarlo, dijo

-_Su cumpleaños es el 15 de Octubre_

El joven internista no estaba en su mejor día y tardó un instante eterno en asimilar aquella información.

Unos 10 minutos después de su encuentro con Cameron, Chase caminaba al estacionamiento con su mochila al hombro. Un hombre que podría haber tenido su edad estaba dentro de un auto, a su lado en su sillita sujeta al asiento estaba un bebé muy pequeño, no tendría ni 6 meses de edad. El hombre le acariciaba el cabello mientras lo miraba con ternura. El doctor Chase los miró de reojo; una brisa cálida lo golpeó en la cara y por extraño que pareciera le vino a la mente una sencilla operación aritmética que aprendió en su primer año en la escuela de Medicina y un par de datos extra

"Se restan tres meses y se suman un año y siete días", "5 años", "15 de Febrero".

Las piezas del puzzle poco a poco iban uniéndose

El apuesto doctor volvió sobre sus pasos, casi corriendo. Al principio no supo bien a dónde iba, pero en cuanto volvió a entrar al hospital se dio cuenta.

La puerta de la oficina de la doctora Cuddy se abrió sobresaltándola. Ella se volvió a mirar y vio a Chase parado en el umbral, tocándose el pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente como si él hubiese estado corriendo

-¿Chase? Hace horas que debería estar en casa

-Doctora Cuddy, el niño del kindergarten, que ingresamos hoy -dijo entrecortadamente- Robert, el hijo de Cameron… ¡no lo puedo creer! Ese pequeño es hijo mío

Cuddy lo miró por un segundo. Desde que House esa mañana le había contado su plan, había imaginado ese momento, pero justo ahora, cuando ya todo estaba descubierto y muchas cosas quedaban al aire, no supo que decirle.

-Bueno Chase, House y yo habríamos querido contarte desde hace mucho, pero hicimos una promesa…

-¿Promesa? Es que Alison les prohibió que yo…

Cuddy se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro, conduciéndolo a la salida

-Yo creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar… sé comprensivo con ella, estos años no han sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos

La decana se volvió a ordenar un poco los papeles de su escritorio una vez que despidió a Chase. Una media hora más tarde salía dispuesta a ir a su casa a tomar un baño caliente. Había sido un día muy largo para ella.

Una fuerza misteriosa hizo que diera un rodeo, subiera tres pisos en el elevador y pasara justo frente a la habitación de Robert. Lo que vio adentro la hizo sonreír con ganas.

Alguien llamaba insistentemente al timbre del departamento del doctor House.

Él, que ya estaba metido en la cama no tenía intenciones de levantarse

-Vamos Steve… diles que no hay nadie

Afuera el visitante seguía oprimiendo el timbre. Fuera quien fuera sabía que House estaba en casa. El nefrólogo, rendido, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Puso un ojo en la mirilla y se encontró con una mano que tapaba el pequeño círculo. House se echó hacia atrás para abrir la puerta y se sorprendió bastante al ver de quién se trataba

-¡Dcotora Cuddy!- exclamó mientras la decana entraba como si tal cosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía irme a dormir sin contarte lo que acabo de ver… pero antes ¿dónde esta tu educación, House?... ¿no vas a ofrecerme algo de beber?- dijo tomando asiento en el sofá más cercano

House dio la vuelta hacia la cocina y sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

-Más vale que sea un buen chisme jefa, o mañana no conseguirás hacer que vaya a pasar consulta… estaba a punto de quedarme dormido

-Ya verás que lo es

Cuddy le relató a House con lujo de detalles la entrada sorpresiva de Chase en su oficina y cómo fue a parar ella frente a la habitación de Robert, sólo para ver a Cameron visiblemente feliz que miraba a Chase, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño niño rubio que dormía profundamente sobre la cama de hospital. Y las palabras filtradas que llegaron a sus oídos segundos después, cuando ya daba la vuelta para marcharse: "No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego… Alison, por favor, dame otra oportunidad"… "Nos daremos, los dos, una segunda oportunidad, Chase".

-Vaya… si fuera Jimmy estaría dando saltitos de emoción… pero bueno, no es mi estilo

Cuddy observó su rostro que estaba iluminado por una ligera sonrisa

-Vas a prometerme que no intentarás más "Buenas Acciones del Día" en mucho tiempo, House

Él la miró todavía sonriendo

-Pero Cuddy... ¡si mi próxima beneficiaría ibas a ser tú! Mira que soy bueno arreglando asuntos pendientes

-¿Ah si? Y que se supone que ibas a arreglarme a mi?

-Bueno- dijo acariciándose la barbilla como si reflexionara profundamente- todo este asunto de los padres y los hijos me ha dejado con ganas de probar...

Cuddy abrió mucho los ojos, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos

-¿Quieres decir que... piensas tener un hijo?

-Mmm... sólo si encuentro a la mamá adecuada, son escasas en estos días

La decana se acomodó en el sofá en una posición más cómoda, miró al techo

-Anda ya... no me lo creo... ¿qué cualidades buscas?

House se recorrió unos centímetros en el sofá, aproximándose a Cuddy

-Eh que se una directora de hospital, muy guapa, rizos oscuros, mandona, aguafiestas, ojos azules y un enorme... bueno tu sabes

-Te costará trabajo entoncontrarla- exclamó Cuddy sonriendo y recostándose en el regazo de House. Él también sonrió mientras sus dedos se perdían en su cabello.

**FIN**

**Venga! ya habeís llegado hasta aquí dejad un mensaje. El botón está tan a la mano**


End file.
